


Luck Be an Angel Tonight

by awabubbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Sassy, Sastiel - Freeform, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/pseuds/awabubbles
Summary: “Is this...pleasing?” Castiel asks, exhales through his nose as his hips shift from side-to-side, the silk cupping his dick sighing, lecherously, with him.[thar be NSFW art inside]





	

 

 

“Is this...pleasing?” Castiel asks, exhales through his nose as his hips shift from side-to-side, the silk cupping his dick sighing, lecherously, with him.

Sam doesn’t even have enough brains to answer at first; short-wired from the site of Castiel in virgin-white lingerie. An intricate lace bra sits on his chest, and a garter set with a tiny sheer skirt floats around his waist. It’s a heavenly sight, even if it’s tempting him to sin. But the cherry on top is the fluffy pair of angel wings seductively hanging off Castiel’s shoulders. On anyone else it might have been stupid but on Cas it makes Sam’s heart bubble like a bottle of new champagne.

“Wow,” Sam finally chokes.

Castiel looks unsure. “It was an idea I gathered from your internet,” he informs Sam. “Despite the name, it appears Victoria does not leave much as a secret.”

Sam laughs, Castiel relaxes. “I think it looks _great_ ,” Sam assures. Hesitates to say beautiful because the word feels too warm and intimate, feels too true. Sam fears this thing growing in his chest that doesn’t just desire Castiel, it needs him. Love has never worked out too well for Sam in the past, so experience tells him not to get too close. He puts his arm out and requires distance. “Yeah. it’s pretty um... _sexy_.” This is a play from his big brother’s handbook. Indulge the senses, bury the emotions. “Like, hot.”

Castiel nods gravely, oblivious to the emotions he’s churning up inside of Sam. “Yes, this was the desired effect,” he confirms.

Sam laughs again, pulls Cas close, calves knocking against his bed. Dean bought a set of Star Wars sheets for his own room just last week. There are pictures and various collectibles on Dean’s shelves. Sam’s room, however, remains empty, barren. The angel in heavenly-white lace is his only decoration. A gift, for him, even if temporary. Temporary. The word stings, so Sam tries to forget it, lets his hands roam across Castiel’s vessel, over skin and lace and tulle.

“I don’t deserve this,” he mutters compulsively into Castiel’s shoulder. He means it as pillow talk, but it comes out strangled, and stabbed with guilt.

Castiel huffs at him. “You are more than worthy, Sam Winchester.” Impatiently, he shoves Sam onto the bed.

Sam bounces onto his mattress with a surprised ‘unf’, he doesn’t fight the angel tugging at his jeans. His brother and him have fought the will of heaven before but for once, Sam doesn’t mind the supernatural taking charge. Castiel rids Sam of his jeans and his boxers as well, frees Sam’s cock, red and flushed like Sam’s cheek. Sam knew he liked Castiel’s outfit he didn’t realize exactly how much, until Castiel grabs his dick and begins stroking him and a wave of pleasure cracks through Sam’s wall of self-control.

It’s hard for Sam to relax. His will, like iron, was forged in the fires of hell itself, because Sam learned pretty quickly that when he fell in love...people died. Whether it's fair or not isn’t the point. Sam just focuses on saving people and if that means denying himself, well then, so be it. So it takes trust to believe Castiel when he says thing are different with him. And it takes effort to let the walls down. Sometimes, he’s not very good at it.

“I have read other things on your internet,” Castiel says, watching Sam carefully through slitted sky-blue eyes, measuring Sam’s temperature and heart rate through touch because he can. “Techniques. Guaranteed to be... _effective_.”

“Torture?” Sam laughs, but he regrets it the second he sees doubt flicker behind Castiel’s eyes.

“I would not hurt you,” his angel says, letting go of Sam’s cock. Doubting, unsure.

Sam berates himself. “I know,” he says quickly, apologetic. He doesn’t have the energy to explain it was a joke because part of him knows it wasn’t. He wishes the past could stay in the dark where it belongs and stop threatening to ruin his future. “Forget it, okay? Tell me more about these, um... _techniques_.”

Sam guides Castiel’s hand back to his cock, tries to make his face look open and inviting, like permission.

Castiel nods. His grip is even stronger now. “Yes. I would like to try them on you. I think it would be very pleasurable...for the both of us.”

Sam wants to laugh but he doesn’t want to offend Cas. His angel really is beautiful, draped in lace and a dour expression, gentle but insistent all at the same. He wonders how he ever got so lucky? Tainted. Unworthy. The feelings come back again. But even Sam is beginning to tire of that same old song and verse. “Okay,” he croaks, nods. “You can try it. Whatever you want. _I trust you Cas._ ”

Sam smiles. When it’s slowly mirrored by Castiel, Sam feels a wall lift, a barrier shatter. His heart flutters at the exposure but he doesn’t feel compelled to hide, he feels safe. If the night had ended with Castiel’s smile, Sam would have been okay with that. But it doesn’t. Castiel is impatient to try out his internet techniques, so as he strokes Sam he slowly lowers himself into the Winchester’s lap, opens his mouth, and swallows Sam’s cock. Sam chokes on his surprise as his cock disappears inside of the angel’s mouth, even the hits the back of his throat without so much as a blink from Castiel. Sam, after all, is not small, by any means.

“Ah, fuck,” Sam sighs, enjoying the look as well as the sensation of his cock inside the angel’s mouth. Then Castiel begins to suck, and Sam _really_ falls apart, _shitshitshit_ hissed under his breath. Sam doesn’t have to focus on lowering his guard when Castiel rips it down for him.

“Is that good?” Sam hears, somewhere, miles away maybe, Sam doesn’t know. He’s flat on his back, staring at the ceiling open-mouthed. When he registers Castiel taking a status check in the middle of some supernatural dick-sucking, the best Sam can manage is an approving gurgle.

It’s enough for Cas. “Good,” he says.

And then Sam feels the bed shift, the mattress sinking in as weight is added. Sam starts to sit up but Castiel’s hands push him back down. His angel in lace crawls on top of him and gingerly straddles his straining cock.

“We’re going to fuck now,” Castiel informs him.

There’s no room for argument, Sam wouldn’t dare. “Do you need lube?” he asks.

Castiel shakes his head solemnly. “I am quiet ready for you, Sam Winchester.” His lips curled into a dark smirk.

Was that a joke? Sam doesn’t ask, only watches in awe as Castiel pulls back his silk panties, slides a hand between his own cheeks, and removes a large, pink dildo slathered in what Sam guesses is vaseline. Castiel places the dildo on the empty shelf above Sam’s bed, the second decoration for tonight. Perhaps his angel wasn’t joking after all.

“You really thought this through didn’t you?” Sam asks, that unwanted fluttering in his chest again.

“This should not surprise you,” Castiel says with a warm smile. Then he grabs Sam’s cock and slides it inside of himself.

Sam’s gasp sounds painful even to his own ears. Castiel is tight, and warm. If he had any defenses left they’re gone now. He’s putty under the seductively dressed angel.

“You enjoy this?” Cas observes with a calm face.

Sam whimpers. His hands dig into the soft flesh of Cas’s thighs, feels the silk and tulle of the lingerie against his gun-calloused fingers. “Yes,” he says, practically chokes on the admission. “Do you?” Inelegantly Sam fumbles for Castiel’s cock. It’s hard and tented against his silk panties. Sam strokes him, gentle but firm. He sees the slick of precome staining the innocent silk panties, but Castiel’s face is forever impassive.

“I enjoy your honesty,” Castiel admits. There’s heat in his voice, the arousal that’s missing from his face. “You don’t hide yourself like this.”

Sam turns his head as if Cas had turned a spotlight on him. Sam would hide again, except that he’s so fucking turned on right there’s nowhere to go. “Fuck me, Cas,” he growls, hands once again digging into the fleshy parts of Castiel’s thighs.

“Yes,” Cas says.

Sam feels the pressure of Castiel’s hands against his chest, and then Cas is lifting his hips, slowly grinding Sam in and out of him.

Sam chokes. “Fuck!”

“Patience,” Cas chides. He works himself up and down Sam’s cock. Then he begins riding Sam with short, purposeful flicks of his hips. There’s the smacking sound of their skin meeting in between pumps. Quiet at first, but then more forceful and frequent as Cas works into a rhythm. Soon the bed is crying from underneath  him, and Cas is panting from above as he steadily fucks himself onto Sam. The angel wings flutter and periodically block out the light.

“God!” Sam cries, thrusting his hips in rhythm with Cas. He wonders if his angel will correct him but the lecture never comes, it gets lost in between Sam’s moans and Castiel’s soft grunts.

Castiel looks beautiful when he’s getting fucked, Sam thinks. Those piercingly blue eyes are softer and half-lidded, his furrowed brows light and empty of tension. Even his open, parted lips are irresistibly seductive. Sam watches intently as Castiel begins to lose himself to this as well. The pair of feathered angel wings on his back begins to slip, and Castiel’s outstretched arms begin to buckle. Slowly, Cas lets Sam take control, Sam’s hips bucking eagerly into Castiel’s hungry, pink hole. With a growl Sam wraps his arms around Castiel, pins the angel to this chest. Sam leans in, kisses Castiel possessively, fucking into him eagerly. Castiel moans into his lips and it’s the last thing holding Sam back.

“Cas, ungh, fuck!” The dam breaks, Sam comes with a cry, hips jerking wildly as he spills inside of his lace -clad angel, feeling sinful and divine all at once.


End file.
